The present invention relates generally to the field of exit devices for doors and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exit device of the type which utilizes a push bar and is adapted to be mounted on the surface of the door.
One prior art device of this general type of exit device utilizes a push bar which is pivotally mounted for movement during its extended and depressed positions. With this type of device, the inner pivot pin is attached to the sidewalls of a channel member presenting assembly problems due to a need for aligning the openings in the sidewall channel and the pivot axis of the connecting link. In addition, with the type of device wherein the push bar has arcuate movement during depression, the push bar moves relative to the cover of the latch bolt assembly and a gap forms therein which forms a potential pinch point.
Devices of this type may also include a push bar which does not extend the entire length of the channel with a skirt or cover member being provided between the end of the push bar opposite the latch bolt assembly and the channel member. As the push bar has a portion extending outwardly from the channel, these prior art devices have relatively sharp angles for presenting a possible catch point for objects or clothing. Also in prior art devices, it is known to provide dogging devices to maintain a push bar in its depressed position whereby the latch bolt is retracted and the door can be readily opened and closed. However, it is relatively difficult to change from one type of dogging device to another, for example, one utilizing a key operated lock cylinder or one that simply uses a hex key.